Happy ending?
by Asya Himeka
Summary: Awal pertemuan mereka di Konoha University mengubah segalanya. Namun sayangnya, Pemuda 'itu' telah memiliki kekasih. Dan sekarang, Setelah beberapa tahun tersebut, 'Mereka' kembali bertemu. Akankah cinta yang menurut sudut pandangnya hanya sepihak itu berjalan mulus?/ Dedicated for; NaruHina fluffyDay./ AU, One-shoot.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Romance.

Pair: NaruHina _as always_.

Warn!: _Some_ Typo(s),_One_-_Shoot_,_Alternate Universe _(AU)_._

**Dedicated for: NaruHinaFluffyDay**

* * *

_East Konoha, 10:00 A.M, 14 April 20XX_

_Gadis bermata bulan itu berjalan terburu-buru ditengah kerumunan mahasiswa-mahasiswi lainnya. Persetan dengan high-heels louboutin berwarna putihnya yang ia paksakan untuk berjalan cepat. Saking cepatnya hingga ia tersandung salah satu kaki yang membuat heels miliknya patah dan membuatnya terjatuh tersungkur didepan banyak orang—namun mahasiswa/i tersebut memilih melengos karna takut dimarahi oleh kakak gadis itu saat mengetahui adik tersayangnya diketawai seperti itu._

"_A-Aaa..." ucapnya ketika menengok keatas, Ia malu bukan kepalang saat dirinya melihat kearah senpai yang balas menatap balik kearah manik amethyst miliknya._

"_Ah, Hinata," ucap senpai tersebut sambil menyengir ria kearah Hinata. "Kau bisa berdiri?", tanyanya melanjutkan dengan nada khawatir._

"_A-Aku bisa—" ucap Hinata—gadis itu sambil mencoba berdiri namun gagal. "ugh! Ittai.." ucapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca seperti menahan tangis._

_Kemudian Naruto—orang yang ditubruk Hinata itu melihat kearah hak louboutin milik gadis itu yang patah. "Kau tak bisa berdiri? Baiklah, Naik kepunggungku sekarang." Perintah Naruto lalu ia membungkukan badannya didepan gadis itu—isyarat agar gadis berdarah bangsawan itu segera naik kepunggung tegap miliknya._

_Hinata menurut. Karna dirinya juga tak mau memaksakan diri. "A-Aku berat ya, Namikaze-senpai?", tanya Hinata dengan nada meringis._

"_Ah, Tidak juga, Menurutku badanmu sangat ideal untuk ukuran gadis," ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dan sebelah tangannya menjinjing heels louboutin milik Hinata._

_Hinata merona karna pujian seorang senpai yang dicintainya. Ia memutuskan berdiam saja digendongan sang pahlawan._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya sedetik kemudian._

"_A-Aaa... kantin, Senpai." Ucap Hinata._

"_Baiklah, Ayo kita ke kantin," ucap Naruto dengan nada riang._

_._

"_Yaampun! Hinata! Kau kenapa?!" heboh Ino saat melihat sahabatnya digendong oleh senpai milik mereka berdua. "Ah, Namikaze-senpai! Terimakasih untuk pertolongan kepada Hinata!" ucap Ino sambil membungkuk sopan didepan Naruto._

"_Tak apa, Ah, Kau mau duduk ya, Hinata? Yasudah duduk dulu," ucap Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya didepan kursi. Isyarat agar Hinata segera duduk. Hinata menurut, Lalu ia segera duduk dikursi tersebut. _

"_Ah, Aku pamit, Aku ada kelas sekarang," ucap Naruto lalu pergi melenggang dari hadapan Hinata dan Ino._

"_Hoy! Jangan terlalu terpesona begitu dengan Namikaze-senpai!" ucap Ino mengingatkan._

"_A-Aku—Tidak..." ucap Hinata dengan muka merona._

"_Ah, Kalau dibilang, Namikaze-senpai itu populer! Ia, Sasuke-senpai, Dan Sai-senpai itu tiga mahasiswa terkaya dan tertampan disini!" ucap Ino._

"_Lalu?" tanya Hinata bingung. Bukannya tulalit atau semacamnya. Hinata hanya bingung, Kalau dia kaya kenapa? Toh juga dirinya takkan bisa dekat dengan pemuda itu._

"_Katanya ia sudah jadian dengan Shion-senpai lho,"_

.

_Hyuuga's district, 28 april, 20XX_

Hinata merasakan perasaan berbunga-bunga saat mengetahui dirinya telah dekat dengan Naruto selama empat belas hari terakhir ini. Namun perasaan tidak enak menyerang batinnya. Entah kenapa ia berfirasat tak enak. Seketika _handphone_-nya berbunyi menandakan Ino yang menelponnya.

"_Moshi-Moshi_, Ino. Ada apa?"

"_Kau tahuuu?_"

"Tahu apa?"

"_Naruto-senpai dan Shion-senpai telah resmi berpacaran!_"

Tubuh Hinata menegang kaku. Ia tak perduli ucapan Ino disana. Ia terlalu syok dengan keadaan seperti ini.

_Mengapa? Mengapa saat diriku tengah berbunga-bunga—kau malah bersama dengan yang lain? Tuhan—adilkah jika ini terjadi?_

.

Hinata PoV

_Konoha University, 28 april, 20XX._

Kini Naruto-_senpai_ dan Shion-_senpai_ terlihat semakin mesra. Bahkan Naruto-_senpai_ selalu memegang tangan Shion-_senpai _setiap mereka berjalan. Aku iri dengan semua itu, Aku ingin menjadi Shion-_senpai_ yang dapat merasakan hangatnya cinta milik Naruto-_senpai_. Aku ingin. Ingin sekali. Hingga badanku remuk karna menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Naruto-_senpai_ bukan milikku. Aku takkan bisa menggapainya, Aku tahu aku pesimis. Namun itulah kenyataannya, Naruto-_senpai_ terlalu sulit untuk digapai oleh diriku. Namun berbeda dengan Shion-_senpai_ yang sama derajatnya dengan Naruto-_senpai_. Mereka berdua serasi. Shion-_senpai_ yang cantik, Naruto-_senpai_ yang tampan. Mereka sangat serasi, Hingga aku meneteskan air mataku.

"Hinata, Kau kenapa menangis?", tanya Ino.

"A-Aaa.. tidak, Itu karna aku terlalu lama tak mengedip," kataku dengan tertawa hambar.

_Bahkan aku bisa menangis karnamu tanpa sadar, Naruto-senpai_, batinku berteriak sedih.

"Aku tak percaya dengan hipotesa konyolmu, Hinata. Jujurlah kepadaku, Aku yakin aku bisa membantumu." Ucap Ino dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

"Sungguh, Ino-_chan_, Aku tak apa. Sungguh." Ucapku sambil tersenyum kearah Ino—entah hasilnya apa senyum yang dipaksakan ini, Aku tetap mencoba yakin agar Ino percaya dengan semua kebohongan yang kuperbuat.

"Hah~, Baiklah. Aku takkan memaksamu untuk bercerita," ucap Ino yang akhirnya mengalah. Dan ini bagus! Artinya semua orang bisa kukelabui dengan senyuman palsuku yang nyatanya adalah sebuah senyuman getir.

.

_Konoha 30 april, 20XX_

Hinata berjalan menuju ruang tata usaha kampus ini. Disaat ia menuju jalannya, Ia melihat Naruto tengah bercanda ria dengan kedua temannya yang lain. Sempat terpikir dibenak gadis bermata bulan itu untuk memutar balik—sampai sebuah suara memanggil.

"Hinata!" _great_. Naruto-_senpai_ memanggilnya. Otomatis gadis itu menengok dengan wajah kikuk, Tas jinjing berwarna putih yang ia bawa ia remas kuat-kuat.

"Ayo kesini!," ajaknya kemudian, Hinata menurut. Karna takut menimbulkan kecurigaan—ia berjalan mendekati pemuda _blonde_ itu.

"A-Ada apa N-Namikaze-_senpai_?" tanya Hinata dengan muka bingung.

"Kau mau membayar uang bulanan bukan? Kenapa saat melihatku kau kabur?", tanyanya. Teman-temannya melihat kearah Hinata juga.

"Itu karna ia takut melihat mukamu, _Dobe_." Ucap Sasuke.

Memang benar _sih_ kalau Hinata takut melihat muka Naruto. Tapi bukan dalam artian wajah Naruto buruk rupa, Namun karna Hinata takut menangis ketika melihat wajah Naruto.

"A-Aaaa... tak jadi _senpai_. A-Aku bisa kesana bersama Ino-_chan_ nanti," terang Hinata sambil tersenyum—_palsu_.

"Tapi—" perkataan Naruto terpotong saat suara lembut nan halus yang menyerupai suara Hinata memanggilnya.

"Naruto-_kun_, Ayo makan siang," ucap gadis itu lembut. Dengan kaki yang dibalut _wedges_ berwarna merah muda ia berjalan kearah pemuda itu.

Hinata merasakan dirinya ingin menangis, Ia kemudian bersiap pamit. "_S_-_Senpai_—aku pamit dulu, A-Aku permisi." Ucapnya sambil menunduk lalu pergi.

.

Hinata PoV

_Konoha_, _5 mei 20XX_

Hampir beberapa minggu ini aku menghindari Naruto-_senpai_. Aku sampai meminta pindah kuliah ke Perancis lebih cepat. Seharusnya aku baru kesana dipendidikan magister nanti, Namun karna alibi '_Agar sekalian lebih cepat beradaptasi_' aku diizinkan oleh kedua orang tuaku. Besok, Ya besok. Aku akan berangkat ke negara cinta tersebut. Siapa tahu saja aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku dinegara indah nan cantik tersebut. Aku memutuskan mengambil jurusan desain. Selain itu hobiku, Siapa tahu saja aku berhasil menjadi _designer_ terkenal dimasa nanti. Ah, Harusnya aku mengambil jurusan bisnis. Namun karna alibi—ya alibi lagi. _Onii-san_ milikku sudah menjadi _heiress_ perusahaan besar milik keluarga kami. Jadi untuk apa aku menjadi pebisnis yang kerjanya hanya berkutat dengan dokumen membosankan? Ah—memikirkan banyaknya dokumen yang biasa dikerjakan ayahku saja rasanya mual.

.

_Konoha University 7 mei 20XX_

"Naruto-_senpai_. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu," ucap Ino sambil menatap kearah Naruto. Mereka sekarang sedang berdiri ditaman belakang universitas mereka.

"Ada apa? Bicaralah," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum—menyengir seperti biasa.

"_Senpai_. Ini tentang Hinata, Kau tahu kalau ia sudah pergi ke Perancis kemarin?", tanya Ino.

Perlahan senyum Naruto memudar. "Apa benar?", tanyanya kemudian.

"Berarti _senpai_ bukan orang yang berharga baginya, Sehingga tak dipamiti." Cibir Ino dengan nada sarktastik disetiap katanya. "kau tahu _senpai_? Hinata mencintaimu selama ini. Ia pindah kampus juga berkat _senpai_," ucap Ino. Sedetik kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang diam mematung ditempatnya.

.

_Paris, 6 Juni, 2015_

Gadis itu menyesap _capucinno_ miliknya perlahan sambil menatap jendela apartemennya—lebih tepatnya menara _eiffel_ yang tepat berada di radius beberapa ratus meter dari jendela apartemen miliknya. Ia tersenyum tulus. Dirinya sekarang telah lulus kuliah strata pertama. Namun, Dirinya masih harus melanjutkan ke jenjang magister untuk mendapat gelar pendesain mutlak.

"Ah, Aku bahkan masih mencintai Naruto-_senpai_.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum getir kearah jendela. Rambut indigo miliknya yang sekarang panjangnya hingga dibawah pinggang bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang ada dikamarnya itu. Sedetik kemudian ia menepuk jidatnya, Ia lupa bahwa ia harus mendesain beberapa hal.

.

Naruto PoV

_Inggris, 8 Juni, 2015_

Setelah kepergian Shion yang selingkuh, Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan jenjang kuliah magisterku di Inggris. Universitas _Harvard_ lebih tepatnya. Aku harus tetap kuliah, Karna aku harus memimpin perusahaan Namikaze sesaat setelah aku lulus nanti. Sesaat aku mengingat dimana saat aku menggendong _dia_ kala hak _louboutin_ miliknya patah. Aku terkekeh kecil. Dan aku ingat bagaimana bodohnya diriku agar berharap bertemu _kouhai_ manisku saat ini. Namun sebagaimanapun bodohnya diriku, Aku tetap berharap agar gadis itu senantiasa mencintai diriku.

.

_Milan, 7 september 2018_

Tepuk tangan riuh membahana disekitar panggung _fashion show_ ditempat tersebut. Sang _designer_ kemudian maju dan tersenyum penuh wibawa lalu berjalan kembali kebelakang panggung.

"Ah, Hinata. Aku tak menyangka kau sudah sesukses ini," ucap gadis—wanita berambut _blonde_ sambil menggandeng tangan seorang pria.

"Ah, Ino-_chan_! Aku rindu dirimu," ucap Hinata—desainer itu sambil memeluk Ino. "Ah, Ada Sai-_senpai_ juga," ucapnya kemudian sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bukan _senpai_-mu lagi Hinata. Ingat itu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata

"Ngomong-ngomong, Apa kau tahu jika aku tengah hamil?" tanya Ino.

"Hah?! Kau serius?! _Omedetou_!" ucap Hinata sambil bersalaman pipi dengan Ino.

.

_Paris, 5 Oktober 2018_

Gadis bertopi pandora yang rambutnya dikucir samping bawahnya itu berjalan terburu-buru, Dengan menggunakan hak tinggi dan syal bermotif _leopard_ ia berjalan ditengah dinginnya udara musim gugur. Sayang sekali, Ia menubruk seorang pemuda yang nampaknya tengah berbincang dengan gadis—yang nampaknya sekertarisnya.

"_Ugh_." Rintih gadis itu.

"_Excuzes-moi, ce que vous n'aves rien fait_?," ucap pemuda itu dengan logat jepang yang terasa kental. "_Je tiens aides_," ucap pemuda itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah gadis itu yang disambut balik tangan gadis itu.

"_Je vous remercie, Mosieur_.." ucap gadis itu. Sedetik kemudian ia membelalak, "Naruto-_senpai_?!", ucap gadis itu tak percaya.

"Hinata?" panggil pria yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

"I-Ini aku, _S-Senpai_." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum dengan wajah merona.

"Ah, Tayuya. Batalkan rapatku siang ini, Dan Hinata. Ayo kita makan siang bersama," ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata, Meninggalkan sekertaris berambut merah itu sendirian.

.

_La Turqoise Cafe._

Kedua muda-mudi itu terdiam canggung. Namun salah satu dari mereka akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Kudengar kau menjadi _designer_ terkenal, Karyamu telah masuk hingga pasar dunia," ucap Naruto sambil memotong _lasagna_ miliknya lalu menyuapnya dengan gaya sopan—_khas _pebisnis.

"A-Aaa, Aku pikir aku masih kalah dengan Armani," ucap Hinata sambil mengaduk-aduk _capuccino latte_ dingin miliknya. "Sedangkan Naruto-_senpai_ sendiri? Ah, Aku kemarin waktu di Amerika sempat melihat majalah _forbes_ dan kau menjadi _cover_ majalah itu dengan tulisan '_The most richest bussines male in the world_', Ah! Di majalah _time_ juga kau ditulisi judul halaman '_The richest young man in the world_'. Hebat s-sekali!" ucap Hinata panjang lebar.

Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Tidak selamanya semua perusahaan selalu berada di atas, Hinata." Ucapnya. "Aku kemarin menyempatkan waktu untuk menonton peragaan busanamu di televisi saat aku kerja," ucap Naruto sambil menyeruput _lemon tea_ miliknya.

"A-Aaa.. aku tersanjung jika kau melihatnya _Senpai_." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kearah pemuda itu.

"_Kuso_! Maaf Hinata, Aku ada rapat dua puluh menit lagi, Aku harus pergi, Maafkan aku, Besok hubungi saja nomorku." Ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan uang dan sebuah kartu nama dimejanya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Kita sudah bertemu lagi, Naruto-_senpai_.." gumamnya sambil menatap kearah kartu nama milik Naruto.

.

_HH Fashion Company, Chairwomen's room._

Tentu kalian bingung, Biasanya jika direktur hanya duduk diam sambil mengawasi karyawannya dan mengurusi tumpukan dokumen—namun berbeda dalam dunia _fashion_. Dimana sang pemimpin ikut serta ambil bagian dalam setiap hal perancangan. Karna ialah yang menjadi otak diperusahaan.

Dengan mengetuk-ngetukan pensil miliknya dimeja kerja. Hinata mencoba berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan ide brilian untuk rancangannya. Ia harus membuat rancangan musim dingin untuk _winter season runway _yang nyaman dipakai dan apik jika dilihat. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum saat menemukan ide baru untuk rancangannya.

Ia menggoreskan pensilnya kearah kanvas dan mulai menggambar apa yang ada dipikirkannya. Pilihan idenya jatuh kepada mantel _khas_ musim dingin berwarna _nude pink_ dengan detail kancing bulat berwarna emas _khas_ abad lalu. Inti dari rancangan ini adalah, Membuka suasana abad ke tujuh belas namun menggabungnya dengan desain masa kini yang membuatnya elegan sekaligus indah disaat waktu yang bersamaan. Tak perlu lama-lama untuk seorang _cum laude_ jurusan _fashion_ seperti Hinata untuk menggambar desain yang diinginkannya.

Ia kemudian memijat pelipisnya, Pertanda sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Benar saja, Ia sudah mendesain lima belas pakaian hari ini yang dikhususkan untuk peragaan busana musim dingin yang menunggunya dalam satu bulan ini. Ia kemudian teringat dengan kartu nama Naruto yang terselip di tas _gucci_ miliknya. Ia kemudian membuka tas itu dan mengambil kartu nama Naruto dan _handphone_ canggih miliknya. Namun ia bimbang, Antara menelpon dan tidak. Akhirnya Hinata menelpon pemuda itu.

.

_Namikaze Corporation, France_.

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukan pulpen miliknya saat ia mencoba mempelajari dokumen saham yang sedang ia pegang. Kemudian telepon pribadinya berbunyi, Ia mendecih kesal lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi Na-Naruto-_senpai_. A-Apa aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu?_"

Ng?

Muka Naruto yang tadi kesal bukan main karna pekerjaannya diganggu kini malah menampilkan wajah cerah seperti anak kecil.

"Ah, Kau sama sekali tak mengganggu Hinata,"

"_A-Aku bosan, _Senpai_..._"

"Kemarin belum aku beri tahu ya? Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan '_senpai_' kita sudah lulus, Hinata."

"_A-Aaa... Gomennasaii! N-Naruto-_kun_. A-Apa itu sudah benar?_"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Sudah, Nanti malam jam tujuh kita bertemu di _cafe_ yang kemarin kita kunjungi, Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku harus melanjutkan memeriksa dokumen,"

"_Mmhm! _J-Jaa ne, _Naruto_-kun_._"

.

_La Turqoise Cafe, 07:00 pm._

Hinata hari ini memakai _jeans_ model pinsil berwarna hitam dengan kaus merah polos dipadukan dengan rompi hitam. Untuk tata rambut, Rambutnya dikucir dibawah telinga dan dikesampingkan, Ia juga memakai _syal_ berwarna merah muda berbahan transparan, Dan juga jangan lupakan topi pandora hitam dengan hiasan pita merah kecil dibagian topinya. Untuk alas kaki, Ia memakai _louboutin_ hitam—sebagai pengembali kenangan dulu.

Ia duduk sendiri termenung dimeja menunggu Naruto datang. Namun apa boleh buat? Naruto adalah pebisnis super sibuk. Ia tak bisa memaksa pemuda _blondie_ itu untuk datang tepat waktu. Lagipula siapa dirinya?

"Hinata," panggil Naruto.

Hinata tersentak kaget—_baru saja dipikirkan sudah muncul saja_, batin gadis itu.

"A-Aaa—iya," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

Naruto kemudian duduk didepan Hinata. "Maafkan aku, Aku telat karna ada sesuatu hal penting," ucap Naruto. "Ehm, Ngomong-ngomong—apa kau punya kekasih?", tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Ah—tidak. Selama aku diluar negeri aku tak mempunyai kekasih, Karna aku ingin bekerja hingga sukses," ucap Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum sumringah. Ia senang mendengar pengakuan Hinata—walaupun akhirnya gadis itu berakhir menjadi _workaholic_ seperti dirinya, Namun tak masalah. Yang penting sekarang gadis itu harus menjadi miliknya.

"Apa kau mau menjadi istriku?", tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"E-Eh? Naruto-_kun_ bercanda 'kan? Bagaimana dengan Shion-_san_?," tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku sudah putus beberapa tahun yang lalu dengannya, Kau mau atau tidak?," _oke_. Ucapan Naruto _tak ada_ romantisnya sama sekali.

"B-Baiklah, I-Iya..." ucap Hinata. Naruto berbinar senang mendengarnya.

_**End?**_

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

_6 Years later..._

"Kyouko-_chan_, Hiruto-_kun_, Jangan berlarian!," teriak ibu muda sambil memasang wajah khawatirnya.

Kemudian anaknya menghampirinya. "_Okaa-sama_, Aku ingin bermain dipekarangan rumah, Masa tak boleh?," tanya seorang anak berambut hitam jabrik yang diketahui bernama Hiruto.

Hinata—ibu itu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan kedua anaknya lalu tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala dua jagoan ciliknya. "Nanti kalau terluka kasihan Kyouko dan—" ucapan Hinata terpotong karna suami tercintanya yang sedang senggang ini memotongnya.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Kyouko dan Hiruto kuat sepertiku, Biarkan mereka main." Ucap Naruto—pria itu.

"Tuh 'kan! _Tou-sama_ saja meng-izinkan, Masa _Okaa-sama_ tidak?," tanya gadis kecil cilik berambut pirang dikucir dua yang kita ketahui bernama Kyouko.

"_Ha'i, Ha'i_, _Kaa-sama_ kalah." Ucap Hinata sambil memasang muka pura-pura sedih. Kemudian kedua buah hatinya berteriak girang seolah mendapatkan _ramen_. Kemudian buah hati dari kedua mahluk berbeda jenis ini pun pergi dengan riangnya untuk bermain.

"Lihat, Aku bahkan belum merasa bahwa aku sudah punya anak." Ucap Naruto sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Hinata kemudian mencubit lengan Naruto pelan. "Kau sudah menjadi Suami dan Ayah, Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus kearah pria yang telah memberikannya semua kebahagiaan yang dulu sangat diinginkannya.

.

_Sekarang—tiada lagi tangis dan derai air mata yang bercucuran dari mata sang bidadari. Yang ada hanyalah tawa dan suka cita yang menguar ria dihati sang bidadari yang telah menemukan sayapnya kembali._

_**-The End-**_

* * *

**Excuzes-moi, ce que vous n'aves rien fait?: Maafkan saya, Apa anda tidak apa-apa?**

**Je tiens aides: Saya bantu untuk berdiri**

**Je vous remercie, Mosieur: Terimakasih, Tuan.**

A/N: Huwaah~! Fict gaje ini terlahir untuk event NaruHinaFluffyDay. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan :D. Sengaja milih tema yang orangnya udah dewasa semua. Soalnya—itu _fluff_ banget. Apalagi kalo udah masuk ke tema _romance_/_family_—itu _fluff_ parah._., Ya namanya juga _FluffyDay._ Jadi ya _fluff_ banget juga enggak apa-apa *senyum damai* *digampar readers*. _Well_, Silahkan RnR jika berkenan.

* * *

_**RnR?**_


End file.
